Larkle One Shots
by FandomxLover
Summary: Collection of one shots for Larkle:) (Lucas/Farkle) The lack of Larkle shippers and writers makes me sad:( So comment and review! Note: Riley and/or Maya are usually lesbian to avoid the whole Rucas/Rucaya situation :/


I will ship Larkle (Lucas/Farkle) until I reach my grave and there's nothing you can do to stop me:)

Pairings: Larkle (duh) and minor Riley/OC girl (yes I went there)

Summary: Riley, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle go to their first eighth grade party. When the four join in on a game of truth or dare, Farkle and Lucas discover something they never thought they would.

* * *

~Farkle~

"I'm not going" I shook my head as I paced back in forth in my bedroom. I felt Riley and Maya's gaze on me as I did so.

"What?! That's crazy! It's our first real party!" Riley exclaimed.

"Yea Farkle. I thought you'd be jumping for joy" Maya added.

I stopped pacing, throwing my hands in the air.

"I don't know how to act at a party! I'm all goofy and weird and-"

"Then you and Riley will be in the same boat"

"Hey!"

"The point is" Maya continued, ignoring her best friend.

"You should just be yourself. Our weird, crazy Farkle" Maya said, not so helpfully.

"Even if I did go, and I'm not saying I am, I don't have anything to wear!" I exclaimed, feeling hopeless.

I saw they girls smirk at each other, and my eyes widened.

Oh no.

...

"And... Open your eyes" I did as Riley told me as I peeked through my lids at the hand mirror Maya was holding.

My eyes shot open as I reached for the mirror.

My hair was styled in a quiff, a look i've only seen on popstars and models. I looked down at my outfit.

I was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans that I barely recognized and vaguely remembered buying. My torso was covered in a white and black tank top that had "Ah!" in periodic table form and read "the element of surprise" underneath. I had gotten it for Christmas from my cousin. I like the shirt but I wasn't very fond of showing off my invisible muscles. Red converse covered my feet and numerous wristbands covered my wrist.

I wasn't sure how to feel about my new look, but Riley and Maya sure did seem to like it. They stood with grins on their faces.

"So..?"

"I look...cool" I breathed, unable to really say anything else.

"Heck yea you do" Maya said, giving a satisfied nod.

It wasn't how I normally dressed, not even close. But the more I looked at myself, the more I realized it was growing on me. It fit.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. My mom poked her head in.

My mom looked at me strangely (to be expected) as she spoke.

"Hey guys ready to go? We still have to pick up Lucas" My body went stiff as a nervous knot formed in my stomach. What if he's mad at me for changing my new look. I know how much Lucas promotes being yourself, but I kind of like how I feel about myself in these types of clothes. The girls straightened out their outfits and walked out without another word. I followed, shaking slightly.

...

One awkward car ride later, we arrived in front of Lucas' two story house.

I stepped out of the car along with Riley and Maya, almost tripping in the process.

Riley knocked eagerly, a goofy grin on her face. I smiled fondly at her.

Soon a red flannel-clad Lucas answered the door. I hid behind the girls, suddenly nervous again. The two schemers weren't having it. They smiled, stepping out of the way. I cursed at them, in my mind of course, and chanced a glance up at the other boy.

Lucas was staring at me, eyes wide. His mouth was hanging open in a way that would've made me laugh if I wasn't so nervous.

"Hey guys" he said, not tearing his gaze from me.

"Hey Huckleberry"

"Hii"

"Hi" I responded meekly, avoiding eye contact.

"Hey" he said again, still not looking away. This situation reminded me of something, but I couldn't figure out what.

We stood there awkwardly until Lucas cleared his throat, regaining composure.

"W-What's with the new look, Farkle?" Lucas asked, still seeming surprised.

"You don't like it?" I asked, staring at the ground as my face fell. I expected him to say that of course he doesn't, because it's not turtlenecks or bangs down to my eyebrows. But what I got was:

"N-No! You just look very... different" He said, finally tearing his gaze from my appearance and into my eyes.

"Is different a good thing?" I asked.

"It is if you want it to be Farkle"

...

The party wasn't how I had seen in the movies. There wasn't couples making out or red solo cups everywhere. There were strobe lights and some loud music. I noticed a fruit punch bowl rather than alcohol. Thank goodness. That was a situation I did _not_ want to get into.

Riley and Maya were dragged off by Sarah and Ashley, two girls from class. That left me and Lucas standing together, quite awkwardly might I add. But why? He's my best friend! I can always talk to him.

For a genius, I'm awfully confused tonight.

...

An hour later, Lucas and I were sitting on the sofa, drinking fruit punch and talking about my plans to take over the world.

"You would illegalize horse races?" Lucas asked, and I nodded.

"To me it's no different than dogfights. If you're going to have a horse for a pet, they should be your pet, not your money maker" I responded, relieved that we're having a normal conversation.

"I feel the same way! Horses are beautiful creatures and-"

"Farkle, Ranger Rick, get in here" we looked over to see Maya in a crowded room. Her, Riley, and about seven others out of the people in there were seating in a circle on the carpeted floor.

Lucas and I shared a glanced and he shrugged, standing up. I did the same, following him to the other room.

We took two seats across from Riley and Maya, who both had smiles on their faces.

The host of the party, Sarah Lewis, spoke up once we were settled in.

"Ok. It's time for a game of truth or dare" there were groans and cheers heard around the circle. I remained quiet, but secretly grew nervous for the umpteenth time today. Truth or dare never works out for me. Ever.

I looked over at Lucas, who just seemed okay with the idea. He usually is in most situations.

"So here's how it's gonna work. We'll go around the circle, and that person gets to pick someone to draw a truth or dare for" Ok.. sounds easy enough.

"We're gonna use this hat" she placed a teal snapback in the middle.

"to pick our truths and this one" She placed a red top hat next to it.

"for the dares. There's about fifty of each so this should be fun"

"Any questions?" She was meant with silence. At that, she nodded.

"Ok then. I'll go first"

Sarah glanced around the circle, rubbing her imaginary beard.

"McKenzie. Truth or dare?" We all glanced at the shy girl with dark red hair. She took on the volume of a mouse as she spoke.

"T-Truth"

Sarah then reached into the snapback, pulling out a slither of paper. She grinned as she read it.

"If you had to kiss one person in this room, who would it be?" McKenzie blushed deeply at the question, her pale skin not hiding anything.

My eyebrows shot up so far they normally would've been covered by my bangs at her answer.

"Riley"

All of our heads snapped towards the brunette. Her grin transferred over to Maya as a small smile replaced hers. A small blush formed as she ducked her head. None of us knew McKenzie even liked girls, much less Riley.

I... did not see that coming.

The next person, a skinny black boy I didn't know who said his name was Xavier, unsurprisingly picked Riley next.

"Dare" Riley mumbled.

The boy smirked, reached into the top hat.

"Sit on the lap of the reader's choosing for two rounds" Riley's eyes widened, knowing where this was going.

"You pick Maya right? Or Farkle maybe?" Riley quizzed in a panicky tone.

The boy shook his head, glancing at McKenzie with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Riley, being the oddball she was, flapped her arms around and crossed the room, carefully placing herself in the shorter girl's lap.

"Hi" Riley said shyly, not meeting her eyes.

"Hi" McKenzie responded just as quietly, but grew brave as she curled her arms around the other girl's waist, smiling sheepishly. Riley smiled back, wrapping her arms around her neck.

I looked over at Lucas. Instead of hidden rage or sadness, he just looked generally happy for her.

I mentally awwed as we returned to the game.

The game continued with dares like "Let ice melt in your pants" or "hold hands with the person to your left". I zoned out until I heard my name being called.

I snapped my head up to meet Maya's unamused gaze.

"Truth or dare, weirdo"

"Dare" I announced, feeling brave.

Maya smirked that smirk of hers, reaching into the hat that determined what tonight's fate held for me.

"You have to make out"

what

"With the person to your"

I looked to my left and saw a nice looking girl that I vaguely recognized. And to my right I saw..Lucas.

Please say left. _Please_ say left. _**PLEASE. SAY. LEFT.**_

"Right"

Even Maya's devilish smirk dropped at the answer, all eyes darting between me and Lucas.

I gulped as beads of sweat formed on my eyebrows. My cheeks turned deep red. I refused to look at my best friend.

That's what he is. My best friend.

My very _male_ best friend.

Who I would never be intimate with in a more than friendly way.

Right?

Then circle came to silence. It was like that for many tense moments when I felt that strong hand on my shoulder.

I snapped my head up to meet Lucas' eyes, and I almost winced at the sincerity in them.

He started to move closer to me, and that's when my brain went into overload.

 _Do I want this?_

 _Does_ he _want this?_

 _Am I going to do this?_

 _What's gonna happen if I do?_

A sweet whisper from Lucas Frier broke me from broke me from my thoughts.

"You don't have to do this, Farkle" And that was it. No _do we have to_ or _This is gonna be gross._ His only concern was...me.

Well if he can do this then so can I.

"A dare's a dare" I smiled slightly, but it fell as his lips came closer.

His face was only centimeters from mine. I felt everyone's eyes on us as he came closer, and closer, and then...

Explosion.

Lucas' lips hitting mine gave me a feeling I've never experienced, much less from my best friend.

It was then that I realized that we sat frozen. My eyes were screwed shut, hands aimlessly at my side. Lucas was waiting on me, I realized. To see if I'd pull away.

Not today.

I began moving my small lips against his. He tensed up, but soon joined me as his rough lips pressed against mine.

I'd never done this before, especially in front of twenty of our classmates, but I wrapped my arms around his neck and went for it as he pulled me into his lap.

It was nothing I'd ever experienced before. I felt myself bursting at the seams with emotions my genius brain couldn't pick out.

After several minutes, we finally pulled away, and I feared for what would happen next.

I stared at Lucas, overwhelmed. His lips were bright red and plump(er) from kissing _**me**_. He stared down at my lips with a similar expression and my blush became impossibly deep.

I, _Farkle Minkus_ just _made out_ with _**Lucas Frier**_

From my position in his lap, I looked around the room at my classmates. Some looked completely shocked, opened mouthed and everything (Including Maya) . Others (mostly girls and Xavier) were grinning madly. (including Riley)

There were a few that seemed grossed out, but I wasn't concerned about them. I had my own emotions to work out.

However, I was not expecting what happened next.

I was thrown roughly off of Lucas' lap, and he was out the door before I could look up.

I looked over at my classmates, wondering what I should do. My eyes eventually landed on Maya. She gave me a kind smile, the one she usually reserved for Riley, and mouthed ' _go_ ' to him. So he went.

I bolted out the door as fast as his little legs could take him. The first thing he noticed is it was storming. The second, to his surprise, was Lucas Frier seated on a porch swing with his head in his hands. He had yet to notice my presence.

I walked over, gently placing myself next to the more muscular boy, who tensed up.

"I'm sorry" he said, lifting his head as tears glistened in his eyes.

"For what?" I questioned, thoroughly confused.

"Don't you get it Farkle? I asked Maya to say that so I could kiss you! I've like you so much it hurts and I just wanted to see if-" he cut himself off, his mouth letting go of the words.

"If I did too?" I finished for him, and he nodded, looking ashamed.

"I'll leave you alone now Farkle. For good" He mumbled in a mesmerizingly sad voice. My heart shattered as he spoke. And fear rose within me as he walked off the porch and into the storm.

He began walking away in a trail of self-pity as I ran to the top step, yelling over the rain.

"I don't like you like this, Lucas!"

At that he stopped, turning around and throwing his arms in the air.

"Well what do you expect Farkle?! I'm heartbroken! People always say I'm okay with everything. Well I'm not okay with this! And neither are you, so goodbye, little buddy" he turned again, making his way to the street.

I squeezed my eyes shut and blurted something I never thought I'd say tonight.

"I think I like you back!"

He froze, still facing the other way. I took that as my opportunity to continue. I walked towards him as I sooke.

"I'll admit. I've never considered being with you, or any guy for that matter. But something happened in their that I can't explain. So, I'm a man of science, and I want to experiment" I realized how that must've sounded, and I jumped to clarify.

"Not an experiment more like a ... I don't know but I know want to try and be with you. Oh god now I sound like a teenage douchebag let me just leave you-" His beautiful laugh cut me off as he turned around, staring at me expectantly with a smile. I took that as another opportunity to not sound like an awful person.

"I don't know what this is, but I know that I want to feel what I felt again. So, Lucas Frier" I I kneeled down on one knee, picking a flower from the ground.

"I dare you to go out with me?" I asked, holding up the small white flower. He was silent and I almost gave up until I heard a laugh and the flower being taken from me.

I looked up to see Lucas holding out his free hand in order to help me up. I gladly accepted, lifting myself to my normal height of much shorter than Lucas Frier.

He didn't let go of my hand, swinging my small, pale hand in his. He leaned down and kissed my cheek, whispering in my ear:

"A dare's a dare"

I can proudly say that I, Farkle Minkus, am going to give us a try.


End file.
